Devices capable of short-range wireless communication may be installed in a location and employed to broadcast small amounts of information to mobile devices in their vicinity. Examples of information that may be conveyed using such devices include sensory data captured by a sensor connected to the device or location coordinates configured in the device. Typically, though, such devices need to rely on very low power consumption and hence they are mostly applicable for scenarios where relatively infrequent broadcasting of small amounts of data is required.
An example of a technique/protocol suitable for such use is the Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) protocol, where a broadcast message may include only up to 31 bytes of user-defined data. Consequently, broadcasting information that could serve e.g. as generic service advertisements using the BLE protocol is a challenge due to limited capacity of the BLE broadcast messages.